Plasma (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
of Galactus | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Lee; Brandon Choi; Ron Lim | First = Fantastic Four Vol 2 10 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = When the Fantastic Four and the Avengers sacrificed their lives to destroy Onslaught, Franklin Richards, the son of the FF's Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman subconsciously created a pocket universe to save their lives. There they spent an entire year reliving living new lives "reborn" into a reality where they recently gained their abilities that vaguely mirror how they gained their powers originally. In this new universe, Franklin created populated universe, including beings unique to this universe. Of all the heralds of Galactus created in this universe, Plasma would be the only one without an Earth-616 counterpart. While her origins are unknown mostly unknown, her first recorded appearance was preparing an unidentified planet for her master Galactus to consume. She was eventually sent by his master to go to Earth along with his other heralds to make way for his arrival. She would arrive in Central Park as the Fantastic Four were battling her fellow herald Terrax. Before the battle could carry on further, the Silver Surfer would interrupt the fight and have the other heralds accompany him back to Galactus' ship to bring the terraformers needed to Earth. Plasma would bring her terraformer to Monster Island where she would clash with Avengers Captain America, Thor, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, Ant-Man, Wasp and their ally Namor. The battle would end with Namor sacrificing his life to destroy the terraformer, and Thor destroying Plasma with a bolt of lighting. The heroes would ultimately fail and Earth would be destroyed, however this fate would be reversed by the time traveling Dr. Doom. Doom would travel back in time three more times to prevent this disaster from occurring, each time causing events to happen differently. In the second trip back in time, Plasma would bring her Terraformer to Los Angeles where she would clash with SHIELD. SHIELD director Nick Fury would sacrifice his life and the SHIELD helicarrier to destroy the terraformer, presumably destroying Plasma. In Doom's third trip back in time, Plasma would succeed in killing the Fantastic Four before taking her terraformer to Antarctica. There she would clash with Scarlet Witch, Wasp, and Vision, a fight she would lose when Scarlet Witch's hex powers would seal her in solid ice. In Doom's final trip back in time, Plasma would be prevented from killing the Fantastic Four by Hawkeye and Iron Man. The ultimate fate of Plasma following the destruction of Galactus remains unrevealed. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Power Cosmic Category:Heroes Reborn Category:Flight